willandgracefandomcom-20200215-history
Grandpa Jack
Grandpa Jack is the 4th episode of the ninth season and 198th overall. Jack gets more than a surprise visit from a grandson he did not know existed. Karen tells Grace she needs to date again. Summary Camp Straighten Arrow Jack gets an unexpected visit from a little boy named Skip, who turns out to be Elliot's son, hence Jack's grandson. While waiting for Elliot and his wife Emma to take him back, Jack finds out that Skip is gay and is in New York to attend a conversion camp and "fix" him so he can be, in Skip's words, normal. With Will's help, Jack goes to Camp Straighten Arrow to talk to Skip about leaving. Jack runs into Elliot, who is now a conservative Texan sporting a cowboy attire. Though sad at how things turned out between the two of them, Elliot tells his father to just go home. Later, Skip gets a chance to talk to Jack, who explains to him that as hard as things may be right now, they will get better. Finally, he tells Skip, "you are exactly who you're supposed to be." Later that night, Elliot drops by to tell Jack they are taking Skip home after everything he shared. As the two hug, they agree to rebuild the relationship which they have lost. Sophia and Jan After finding Karen harassing Tony, Grace tells her she must stop tormenting the new employee. Karen observes that Grace is jealous because her "snooch" is dead. Later, after Grace finds out Tony is a good singer, he tries to teach her to sing from the diaphragm and she accidentally moans how good it is to be touched by a man again. She realizes that Karen's observation is true and that she must start dating again. Cast Main * Eric McCormack (Will Truman) * Debra Messing (Grace Adler) * Sean Hayes (Jack McFarland) * Megan Mullally (Karen Walker) Guest * Michael Angarano (Elliot) * Andrew Rannells (Reggie) * Anthony Ramos (Tony) * Jet Jurgensmeyer (Skip) * Natalie Dreyfuss (Emma) * Jane Lynch (Roberta) Notes * The two actors who play the counselors at the conversion camp, Jane Lynch and Andrew Rannells, are openly gay in real life. * Jane Lynch is credited as Special Guest Star. * This is the second episode to feature conversion therapy for homosexuality. In Girls, Interrupted, Jack and Karen pretend to be a gay couple wanting conversion so he could hit on the director played by another gay actor Neil Patrick Harris. * Camp Straighten Arrow is wordplay on the idiom "straight and narrow". Cultural reference * Will says that "if a sitting position could have a lisp", it would be the pajama party position, referring to the stereotype that gay men have lisp. * As Jack cuts the hedges using garden shears, Will calls him Edward Sissy-hands, after Edward Scissorhands. * When Skip sees Karen for the first time, he mentions actor Jesse Tyler-Ferguson, who is openly gay. * When Jack recalls going to Halloween as Lady Gaga, he mentions sewing his own meat dress, after Lady Gaga's famous dress made of raw meat she wore in several occasions including the 2010 MTV Video Music Awards. * Jack wears a wig which he says can be used in dressing up like Australian singer Sia, famous for her black and white bob; or the Disney villain Cruella De Vil, who also has black and white hair; or Vogue editor-in-cheif Anna Wintour, who wears a signature bob cut. * As a joke, Karen throws a roll of paper towel at Tony and yells "Heads up, Puerto Rico! Have a good time". This is a reference to US President's Donald Trump distributing relief goods in Puerto Rico including throwing paper towels to victims of Hurricane Maria. * Tony sings Karen's favorite song, Mercy by 19-year-old Shawn Mendes. Grace sings the soprano-sung Green Finch and Linnet Bird from the musical Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. Media Reggie and roberta.png File:Ep 09 04.jpg Ep 09 04-0.jpg Ep 09 06.png ep_09_04-1.jpg Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 9